Thanksgiving
by scgrl8259
Summary: Brittany and Santana host their first Thanksgiving dinner together, but what Santana doesn't know is that Brittany has a surprise for her. ONESHOT


**Just a little something I decided to write the other night. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Babe, are you ready yet?" Santana calls up the stairs for the fifth time in less than ten minutes.

"Almost," Brittany yells back, pulling her sweater over her head.

She has been pacing the room for the last half hour, nervous for tonight, just as much, if not more than, Santana.

Santana groans walking back into the kitchen to finish adding her ingredients to the pot of mashed potatoes she is preparing for dinner. Everyone loves them and always asks what her secret is, but all she does is add salt and butter.

Brittany swears she is a potato guru.

Brittany looks herself over in the mirror, running her hands through her hair and wondering if she looks as nervous as she feels. Santana has always hated family gatherings and the last thing Brittany wants is for the two of them to be a mess. So she takes a deep breath, smoothing her hands down her sweater to flatten out any remaining wrinkles and turns to go downstairs to the kitchen.

When she gets down there, she sees Santana adding the ingredients to her infamous mashed potatoes. Brittany smiles to herself, leaning against the entry way to the kitchen. It has always been a huge turn on for her to see her girlfriend cook.

She doesn't know why.

Santana is_ always_ sexy, but right now Brittany wants nothing more for the two of them to head back upstairs into their bedroom.

Brittany comes up behind Santana, resting her hands on her waist and gently squeezing before she pulls Santana's body backwards so she can wrap her arms around her. The two sway back and forth for a few moments with Brittany's chin placed on top of Santana's shoulder.

Santana lets out a shaky breath when she feels the tips of Brittany's fingers start to draw lazy circles on her hip bones. Santana tries to wiggle free from Brittany's embrace because they still have to start the salad and check the turkey. She can't do that if Brittany's hands are sneaking under them hem of her shirt and her breath is delightfully tickling the slope of her neck. But Santana can't help the way she leans back into her touch as Brittany sweeps her hair to the side to get better access to the weak spot on her neck and the way her heart races under Brittany's touch is something she has _never_ been able to control.

"You smell delicious," Brittany husks into her neck, nipping lightly at the exposed flesh.

"Turkey," is all Santana says in response and by the sound of her voice, Brittany can already tell she is wound up. Santana turns around to face Brittany, taking note of the small pout that has formed on Brittany's face. Santana cradles Brittany's face in her hands, resting their foreheads together. "Later," Santana whispers as she runs her finger across Brittany's bottom lip.

Brittany kisses the tip of Santana's thumb, nodding her head.

"I'll set the table," Brittany turns to get the plates out of the dining room, where they keep the dishes for special occasions that Santana's mother insisted they have in the house.

Brittany doesn't see the point in having them. Any dish is good to eat off of in her mind, but she and Santana thought it would be a good idea to bring out the special dishes for tonight. If only to make Santana's mother feel better about the fight Santana put up just to agree to take them.

Santana leans back against the counter top, folding her hands across her chest as she watches her girlfriend in the dining room. Brittany is wearing her favorite pair of black skinny jeans and Santana is definitely appreciating the view right now, but she narrows her eyes when she hears the dishes clink together repeatedly as if Brittany's hands were shaking.

"You alright babe?"

Brittany stops and stands still for a moment before peering into the kitchen to find Santana staring back at her.

"I'm good," she tells her, hoping that Santana doesn't pick up on the nervousness in her voice.

But Santana has always been able to tell if something is wrong with Brittany just like Brittany has always been able to tell if something was wrong with her. The blond has been acting a little strange recently. Brittany has always gotten really quiet when she is nervous. In high school, Santana could always tell when Brittany had to do a presentation because she wouldn't speak to her. She would always give her shot answers. Santana shrugs, brushing it off to nerves about the party and goes about checking on the food.

When Brittany finally feels Santana's gaze disappear from her, she lets out a sigh of relief and goes about setting the table for dinner.

After about thirty minutes the two find themselves laying together on the couch, Brittany holding Santana from behind as Santana flips through the channels on the TV.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna be passed out before everyone gets here," Santana lets out through a moan. "But don't stop," she says quickly.

Brittany lets out a throaty giggle, leaning forward to press a kiss to the top of Santana's head before continuing to run her fingers through her hair.

"We got everything done right?" Santana says after a few more minutes.

"Yes, baby," Brittany answers. "Everything is going to be great," Brittany can't decide if she is trying to convince Santana or herself. "I love you," Brittany squeezes Santana closer to her body.

"Love you too," Santana answers through a yawn. "I'm so exhausted."

They got up pretty early in the morning, wanting to get a head start on everything because they were warned that it was risky business preparing the turkey. Brittany was up late last night making pumpkin pie and Santana stayed up to keep her company.

Brittany loves to bake, but she hates waiting for it to cook.

"Me too," Brittany stretches out her body, shimmying down toward the end of the couch and twisting their bodies so they are laying on their sides. "Let's nap."

Brittany can tell Santana has fallen asleep by the slow rise and fall of her girlfriend's chest. Brittany's eyes and body are tired, but she has too much of an excited energy about tonight, that she can't find it within herself to fall asleep. Instead, she just lets the warmth of Santana's body spread through her own and she leans back against the cushion of the couch, watching the way Santana's back rises and falls with every breath she takes.

Brittany rests her forehead against the top of Santana's back, feeling her girlfriend stir a little at the contact. Through a deep breath of the sweet smell of Santana, she feels her whole body relax and fill with the warmth that only Santana can give her.

"Baby, are you smelling me?" Santana groans, her voice scratchy from sleep.

"No," Brittany lies, loosening her grip around Santana's body so she can turn around to face her.

When Santana turns around, she burrows her head into Brittany's chest. She kisses her chest where Brittany's shirt is open, feeling something cold on her lips. Santana pulls out the chained necklace, holding it between her fingers.

"I can't believe this necklace survived so long."

Santana remembers when she bought it for Brittany. She saved up for months to buy the necklace and gave it to Brittany for her seventeenth birthday. They had been dating for almost a year and Santana can remember how much her hands were shaking when she handed her the box, but the smile on her girlfriends face made it all worth it in the end and here she is eight years later, still wearing it.

"I still love it," Brittany smiles. "It's my favorite one."

"Really?" Santana laughs.

"Yeah, it was the first gift you gave me as your girlfriend," Brittany leans forward to capture Santana's lips with her own.

Santana hums into the kiss, feeling her body finally start to wake up. Santana stretches into Brittany, loving the way Brittany's fingers are digging into her back. Their lips move together effortlessly. Santana takes Brittany's bottom lip between hers before their tongues meet in the middle and just as Brittany pushes a thigh between her legs, there is a knock on the front door.

Both women groan, feeling the frustration take over as Santana reluctantly rolls off the couch to go answer the door.

"Look," Santana's father exclaims, "we all got here together," he motions behind him and Santana sees that Brittany's family has arrived as well.

"Babe, your parents are here," Santana yells toward the living room and in the next instant Brittany is by her side, wrapping an arm around her waist as they wait for everyone to file inside.

"Where's your mom?" Brittany whispers into Santana's ear.

Brittany searches around outside to see if she can find her and finally spots her hiding behind the bushes.

"Uh-," Brittany looks over to Santana who is being wrapped up in a hug from _her_ mom. "Be right back," she calls to everyone and steps out into the cold air. She quickly makes her way over to the bushes, checking her surroundings to make sure no one is looking. "What are you doing?" Brittany laughs.

Mrs. Lopez has always been a character.

"I wanted to talk to you. Away from all the crazy people," Mrs. Lopez informs her. "Are you still going to do it?" She clasps her hands together excitedly.

"Shh," Brittany whips her head around. "This is _classified information_ you are speaking of," Brittany reminds her.

Mrs. Lopez lets out an excited squeal and wraps Brittany up in a hug.

Santana is standing by the door with a curious look on her face when Brittany and her mom enter the house.

"What was that about?" She leans in close to Brittany to ask.

"Oh, your mom dropped an earring," Brittany waves it off hoping that is enough for Santana.

"Okay," Santana sighs, leaning into Brittany's side. "Your mom brought booze, Champaign. It looked expensive."

"Well, it _is_ our first thanksgiving here. Maybe she just wanted to celebrate?"

Apparently moms don't know how to be subtle and Brittany wonders if it was a mistake to tell them about her plan tonight.

Santana starts to walk toward the kitchen, but Brittany stops her, grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her back to her.

"I love you," she states as their bodies collide.

Santana tilts her head to the side, before leaning up to place a gentle kiss to Brittany's lips.

"And I love you," Santana nudges her nose against Brittany's.

/

"Where did Britty go?" A little brunette asks, pulling on the hem of Santana's t-shirt. Santana scoops the girl up into her arms, causing a surprised squeal to echo out of her mouth. "Tana! Put me down," she begins kicking her tiny legs and Santana sets her down on the couch, tickling her stomach.

"Am I not good enough for you kiddo?"

The little girl screams louder until Brittany finally emerges from upstairs and comes over to save her.

"I'll save you Lexi," Brittany carries her over to the arm chair and Lexi throws her arms around Brittany's neck, but not before shooting Santana a glare. "That mean Santana won't get you now."

Santana sticks her tongue out at Brittany and goes to sit on the arm of the chair with her.

"Where did you go?" Santana pouts, leaning her body against Brittany's shoulder.

"Upstairs," Brittany tells her. "I had to get something."

Lexi hops off of Brittany's lap when her mother calls her name from the kitchen and Santana is quick to take the toddlers spot.

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist and just hold her close. Their moment is interrupted by Santana's obnoxious cousin entering the room.

"Ugh!" he exclaims. "Brittany, your mom is in the kitchen going on about wed-"

"Shit!" Brittany interrupts him, standing up so quick, Santana barely has enough time to catch her footing. "Mark, no," she turns to him, narrowing her eyes. "Babe, I gotta talk to my mom for a few minutes. We should do pie now."

"Uh- sure" Santana says carefully. It's very rare that Brittany ever curses in public.

/

Right now everyone is sitting in the dining room anxiously awaiting a slice of Mrs. Pierce's famous pumpkin pie when Santana hears her name being called from the back porch.

Santana's mom takes the knife from her mid slice, shooing Santana away with a swat of her hand and then Brittany's mom is basically pushing her out the door with a big grin on her face before slamming the screen door shut behind her.

Santana stares at the door for a moment before turning around to see Brittany sitting on the porch swing, her hands nervously rubbing together. Something drops in Santana's chest at the sight.

"Remember when we were in high school? And you kissed me for the first time in my bedroom after I told you about how my fish died. You said it was just to make me feel better," Brittany looks up to find Santana sitting on the opposite end of the swing. "Well, it did," she admits as she locks eyes with her. "It made me feel like I could fly and I could tell right then, that you loved me because I felt it in the way that you kissed me. I feel it in the way you always protect me and you always want me to be happy, even if it means you aren't."

A single tear rolls down Brittany's cheek, but she quickly wipes it away, not wanting to get distracted.

"Nobody has ever," Brittany chokes on the words becoming too overwhelmed with the situation. She takes a deep breath before starting again. "Nobody has ever made me feel so _loved_ before or so smart," Brittany smiles over to Santana, who's eyes are starting to water up.

Santana knows that Brittany has always been sensitive about her intelligence, but in her eyes, Brittany is the smartest and most amazing person in the world. She just doesn't understand how the rest of the world can't see that.

Brittany takes another breath, before getting off the swing to kneel down in front of Santana.

"I have loved you since we were ten years old. And I'll love you every day for the rest of our lives if you let me. Santana Lopez," Brittany's hand is trembling as she reaches into the pocket of her coat and Santana's heart is about to race right out of her chest. "Will you marry me?"

Santana gasps, she had a feeling this was coming with how weird Brittany has been acting the past couple of days, but of course she brushed of off to the fact that it was because of thanksgiving dinner with their families. She told herself that she wasn't lucky enough to get to spend forever with the woman kneeling before her right now. That thought should be long gone because Brittany has proved time and time again that she doesn't want anybody _but _Santana. She just can't wrap her mind around it.

When Brittany opens the box Santana wants to laugh out loud, but instead she chokes back a sob.

Once upon a time she told Brittany that she hated diamonds, or she hated that they were so unoriginal and boring and that she would much rather have a black diamond.

"I remembered you said you wanted one," Brittany smiles when Santana doesn't say anything. "You said it was because it matched the color of your soul, but I know it's really because you like the unconventionality of it."

"It's perfect," Santana breathes.

"Does that mean yes?" Brittany asks hopefully.

Santana didn't even realize she hadn't answered Brittany yet. She did in her head though, a thousand times over.

"Of course I will," Brittany throws her arms around Santana, not even bothering to get up first and smashes her face into Santana's stomach.

"You will?" Brittany asks again just to make sure she heard correctly.

"Duh," Santana laughs pulling Brittany up by the elbows so she can kiss her now fiancé.

Both women hear cheering and look toward the door to find both of their families clapping.

Santana turns back to Brittany with the widest smile on her face and Brittany can't help the overwhelming need to kiss her right now. She doesn't care who is watching. She just grabs hold of Santana's face and kisses her hard.

She said yes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope it was somewhat enjoyable... If anyone is reading my other fic (Through her eyes, I found Myself) I realize I haven't updated in a few weeks and that is just because I have a million and one projects due in the next few weeks. I am working on it though and I apologize for the wait.**

**:)**


End file.
